Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus and a system, and especially relates to a nebulizing driving apparatus and a nebulizing system.
Description of the Related Art
A nebulizer is a very common electronic apparatus. A related art nebulizer comprises a liquid chamber, a piezoelectric material and a driving circuit. The liquid chamber is connected to the piezoelectric material. The driving circuit is electrically connected to the piezoelectric material. The liquid chamber is used for containing liquid, for example medicinal liquid. The driving circuit is used for driving the piezoelectric material. Liquid in the liquid chamber is nebulized when the driving circuit drives the piezoelectric material. The working frequency of the nebulizer (namely, the frequency which the driving circuit drives the piezoelectric material) is usually between 100 KHz to 150 KHz.
The related art nebulizer comprises following disadvantages:
1. The working frequencies of the most of the nebulizers are set when the nebulizers have been manufactured. In another word, the working frequencies of the nebulizers are fixed. However, the characteristics of each of the piezoelectric materials are different. Therefore, the nebulizing effect cannot be optimized if the working frequencies of all of the nebulizers are fixed. The working frequencies of some of the nebulizers are adjustable by variable resistors. However, this method is not accurate, so that the nebulizing effect of the nebulizer still cannot be optimized.
2. The whole nebulizer has to be abandoned when the piezoelectric material of the nebulizer is damaged.
3. The nebulizer does not automatically detect whether liquid in the liquid chamber is exhausted or not. The nebulizer is damaged easily and energy is wasted when liquid in the liquid chamber is exhausted but the nebulizer is still working.